Abby Maitland's flat
This flat was a home of Abby Maitland, and was located in London. It was a well lit, exposed rafter flat with an open plan arrangement. Abby kept various snakes and lizards as pets, including a Coelurosauravus, named Rex who was often seen flying around the flat. History Episode 1.2 When Abby adopted Rex, after he became marooned in the present, she brought him to her flat. She had to set the thermostat temperature to high to keep Rex warm. Connor Temple came to visit and despite Abby trying to hide the lizard, Connor discovered Rex but promised not to tell anyone. Episode 1.4 While Abby was distracted, Connor got her to agree to let him crash on her couch for a week while he searched for a new apartment. Later on, Connor turned up to the flat and moved in to Abby's shock. When Stephen came over to tell Abby and Connor about an Anomaly alert, he was shocked to find the pair in their undergarments and initially thought they had been sleeping together before they explained about the thermostat. )]] Episode 1.5 Around a month later, Connor was still sleeping on the couch. One day, while Abby was at yoga, Connor apparently left a window open, and Rex escaped. Connor promised to move out once he got Rex back, but Abby decided to let him stay if he washed the dishes for a month, made her breakfast every weekend and never left his "dirty boxer shorts on the bathroom floor again". Rex was returned to the flat without injury. Episode 1.6 Sometime later, Abby started making Connor pay rent and also tried to teach him how to talk to women. Episode 2.2 Caroline Steel was paid to infiltrate Abby and Connor's lives and distract them from the Anomaly operation. Within hours of meeting Connor, Caroline was invited to the flat to watch a movie. Both Abby and Rex were introduced but took an instant disliking to her, Rex even tried to bite Caroline. As Abby and Connor got called to an Anomaly alert, Caroline gave Connor her phone number and left. Later that Connor and Abby returned and were having tea when Caroline appeared claiming she had left her phone on the sofa. Connor asked Caroline out for a drink and they left Abby and Rex in the flat. )]] Episode 2.4 Caroline made Connor some lunch while Abby was having a session with her punching bag. Caroline gave some tips and a demonstration on the punching bag much to Abby and Connor's surprise. As they left for another Anomaly alert, Rex knocked Caroline's plate of food off the table making her angry. While they were out, Abby complained about Caroline visiting her flat so much, but Connor tried to corrected her by saying "our flat" to her annoyance. Later that night, Abby and Connor returned and Caroline was faking being asleep on the couch. As she flirted with Connor, Abby discovered Rex in the fridge and demanded that Caroline leave. The next day, Connor returned to the flat, sat in the rafters and mourned for Abby, believing she was dead. Fortunately the ARC found Abby so she and Connor returned to the flat and were having a moment when Caroline interupted to take Connor to the theatre. Episode 2.5 A few days later, Caroline was waiting in the flat, when she got a text message from Connor, saying he wanted to split up with her. Realising her infiltrating time was over, Caroline quickly stole some of Abby and Connor's possessions, and noticed Rex hiding under the lounge chair. She then lured him out with a bowl of fruit and knocked the lizard out with a tennis racquet. Later on, when Abby and Connor returned home, they realised that Caroline had taken Rex. At some point, after Rex was rescued, he was returned to the flat. (Episode 2.7) Episode 3.1 Abby got Rex to wake Connor so they could head out to an Anomaly alert. At some point, two Diictodons called Sid and Nancy moved into the flat after being marooned in the present but did not meet Rex for some reason. (Episode 3.3) Episode 3.4 Later on, Abby's younger brother; Jack Maitland came to town and needed somewhere to sleep, so Abby asked Connor to move out for a few weeks. As he left, he took Sid and Nancy. )]] Episode 3.6 While Abby was out, Jack invited Tony and two other friend around to play poker. Unfortunately he gambled Rex against Tony and lost. Episode 3.7 Jack later told Abby he had loaned Rex to a friend and at some point, Connor liberated Rex from Tony's house and took him back to Abby's house. Episode 3.8 Jack stole Abby's hand-held Anomaly Detector and was playing Xbox on Abby's couch but he later decided to move out of the flat after partially finding out about Abby's line of work. After Jack moved out Later on, Abby told Connor that Sid and Nancy were allowed to move back into the flat but not him as she found things weird between them since she had kissed him (Episode 3.9) however, Connor later asked to move back in and Abby agreed. (Episode 3.10) When Abby and Connor became marooned in the Cretaceous period, Rex, Sid and Nancy were kept in the Anomaly Research Centre's Menagerie, while the fate of Abby's other pet lizards and snakes remains unknown. The flat was presumably sold because when Abby and Connor returned to the present day around one year later, they did not return to it. (Episode 3.10, 4.1, 4.2) Abby and Connor planned to buy a new flat with their one year back pay from the ARC, but they temporarily moved into Jess Parker's flat. They presumably stayed with Jess as they never mentioned moving out or actually buying their own flat. (Episode 4.2, Series 4, Series 5) Former residents *Abby Maitland (purchase - Episode 3.9) *various lizards (various - sell date) *various snakes (various - post-Episode 2.5) *Rex (Episode 1.2 - sell date) *Connor Temple (Episode 1.4 - 3.4) *Sid and Nancy (Episode 3.3 and 3.4) *Jack Maitland (Episode 3.4 - 3.8) Trivia *In Series 1, the thermostat in the flat had to be kept at a high temperature for Rex resulting in Abby and Connor stripping down to their undergarments, but for Series 2 and 3; they remained clothed and did not mention the thermostat. Possibly because Rex had acclimatised to the cooler London temperatures. *In Episode 1.4, the doorbell of Abby's flat says "The Old Bakery". *The interior of Abby's flat was changed between Series 1, Series 2 and Series 3. It was presumably supposed to be the same flat as no mention of the changes or moving flats were made. **In the first two series, the flat was on the second floor and had wooden rafters, but in the the third series, it was ground level and had metal rafters. Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 (indirectly mentioned) *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 Non-canonical *Rip in Time *Dangerous Dimension *The Lost Predator *Fight for Survival Category:Homes and houses Category:Places Category:Places in London Category:Places in United Kingdom